Two in One: Dent Mythos
by Chevangelion7
Summary: After accepting a job from a extradimensional being, Che has to solve a string of odd murders and disappearances in the pokemon world, as one himself. Of course, this contains self-insert (played for laughs, mostly). Rating may change.
1. RIDE INTO INFAMY

Hello again and welcome back! As always, I am Che. This is Two in One: The Dent Mythos. I am glad to present this sequel... and I hope this takes off... until the other sequels. Here's to hoping! Before you ask, yes, I have been in a limousine. Anyways, you should read the prequel before you read this, if you didn't read it. Otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

Pokémon (c) Nintendo. I obviously don't own Pokémon.

CHAPTER 1, RIDE INTO INFAMY

_A year back, a man named Che had discovered pokemon were entering his world mysteriously. Things for him, changed when a pokemon named Liram came to him. A supernatural hitman by the name of Abraxas had chased them down. With the help of friends, both human and pokemon, he and Liram had prevailed against Abraxas, at the cost of Che's left knee. Ouch. However, Che has been offered a job by a being named Nanufase, which he accepted, despite earlier events... and today, it's his first day on the job._

"Che..." A familiar voice said, beckoning to me. "What?" I replied back, as I got up. I helped myself up, trying to search for my cane. I looked around, to see I was now in a limo? The limousine itself had an L-shaped row of black leather seats, with black carpets. There was also a white, plastic bar with cup holders holding slender wine glasses. Along with four bottles of red wine inside a built-in alcove with ice inside. The windows had a black tint to them, with the cockpit window closed.

I looked to the source of the voice, and saw a familiar face, only he dressed differently. He had the same short, light brown hair and the wide-open pale eyes, but he wore a light teal dress-shirt with a red tie, along with an open black business jacket with matching trousers and brown leather shoes. In his hands, he held a glass of half-empty red wine.

"Hello, did you enjoy your time off?" He said in his usual monotone with a smile. "Nanufase. What's happening?" I asked, trying to shake off my grogginess. "You don't remember? I offered you a job and thus, I want you to remember your first day on the job." Nanufase said, as he sipped the wine. "This entity also wants to make sure that you get a few minutes more of rest before you embark on your first mission."

"My first mission? You're sending me on a mission on the first day? I need a cane to help me walk now!" I replied, a bit irritated. Nanufase sighed and said, "Look to your left, my friend." Following Nanufase's advice, I saw my cane leaning on a seat. My cane, to describe it, built from a dark golden wood and made in a T-shape with a grey plastic foot. I reached for my cane and said, "Well, thanks for bring it at least."

"Not a problem." Nanufase replied as the limousine stopped before I get even get myself a drink. "What? We're there already?" I asked, disappointed how I didn't get myself a drink. Nanufase got up and opened the door for me. "Come, entity Che." Nanufase said as he stepped outside. I grabbed my cane, helped myself up, almost hitting the window and exited the limo.

When I stepped out, in front of me, there was an infinite field of white and in front of me, a large, black skyscraper created out of an unknown material, which spanned as far as my eye could see and large green-tinted windows. There was a revolving door, which had red tinted glass panes. I looked behind me to see the limousine had left us... somehow, quietly. Nanufase then nodded as he looked to me and said, "This is the Central Worldly Affairs Headquarters... or if you want to shorten it for some reason, like other entities, the CWAH."

"Central Worldly Affairs Headquarters?" I said, as put my hand on my chin in curiosity and continued, "Did I just wander into a bureaucracy?" Nanufase raised an eyebrow and shook his head as he said, "Where do you entities get that idea from? Well, we're an organization dedicated to solving crimes against the many worlds." I asked, looking to Nanufase as we entered the building, "So, we're like law enforcement for the many worlds as you describe?"

Nanufase then said, "Similar. We have taken an interest in you, as obviously, you have defeated Abraxas. A thorn in our side for too long." Damn. "Well, how am I going to enforce your rules if I have one and half legs left?" I asked, tapping my cane. We were now in a lobby... if you could call it that. The lobby was a large room, with the same black material as the outside had, for the floors, ceiling and walls, without any sort of furniture. At all. There was a doorway, which led to another infinite field of whiteness.

"Uhhh... why is your lobby so empty and what's up with that odd doorway?" I asked. Nanufase then replied, "We don't have what you would call an elevator. That would take too long to get to one floor to the next. So we went with teleportation. Go on. I'll wait here." Nanufase walked to the doorway and motioned me in.

"Well... alright." I replied, somewhat unsure of where it will take me. I approached the doorway, and entered. On the other side, I was now greeted with what seemed to be an office, which a grey steel door closed the teleporter-elevator. The office was just like the lobby, but less empty. There was red carpeting, along with a sturdy red wood desk with a black and sleek computer that had _eight_ monitors. A black leather office chair was now turned to me... and the one sitting in it, was rather... interesting.

The person who sat in the chair looked almost exactly like Karl. He had the same blonde hair, with the same bluish-green eyes, along with a trimmed moustache and beard. But his hair was too bright, and his eyes too open. But this time, he wore a blue business suit, with a white undershirt and black tie. He had a lopsided smirk on his face and a raised eyebrow. Welp.

"Well, hello there, Che." He said to me, laughing. "What the...? Is this some sort of mind trick? It's pretty good, but you're a bit... off." I said, as I pointed out the differences to me and the clone. "Yes and no. This is a form that I assumed so I could talk to you... in person. In reality, I am a formless being." Approaching the desk, I said, "Welp. Anyways, let's get down to business, what's your name and what's the job?"

The Karl clone then nodded and remarked, "The down-to-business type are you? Well, you may call me 'Sige', and today, your mission..." One of the monitors turned to me, displaying a large landscape with large hills and what seemed to be a city in the distance. "You'll be going to the world where what you would call, pokemon originate." Sige said, his expression changing to that of seriousness. "We have discovered that the summoner of Abraxas is in this world, in hiding."

"Seriously? You're sending me... a crippled man, into a world like that?" I asked, frowning. "Do not worry about that. I will," Sige said, as with the literal wave of his hand, a body of a blue and white otter-like creature with a large orange nose and a scallop attached to its chest literally fell before me, limp. "So. You're giving me a new body, just so I can make up for my disability? Why not just heal my injury and give me a nice big hand cannon?" I asked, in an unsure tone.

Sige started to laugh as he said, "Even if we healed up your liability, you have no powers of your own! The reason why we're giving you a body is because you need to fend for yourself against the denizens of the world, if needs be!" I replied, raising an eyebrow, "Good... point?" Sige then nodded and said, "Now. Touch the body... and you can start your mission, Che." I sighed and held my head down. Well, I may as well.

Walking over, I nudged the body with my foot. Suddenly, a light overcame me. "_Oh crap_." I remarked before I was now suddenly consumed by the light and taken away. Before I could say anything else, there was nothing but white. Seriously... this is just... nevermind. I can see what could go wrong now... now if I see a bobcat, I am going to scream.


	2. TO THE YONDER, WE'LL GO

CHAPTER 2, TO THE YONDER, WE'LL GO

"Ohhhh..." I groaned. I opened my eyes. I saw that a canopy of tall trees had surrounded me, as I got up. The light hit my eyes and stung, as I got up and said, "Welp... they just..." My eyes started to quickly adjust to the light. I got up and then finished, "They just had to drop me off at a forest. Not the place with the city in the distance."

I stood up, now on my new legs. My new height... it was just awkward. Back home, I was a lanky man, and now here, I was now tiny. That made me feel _nice and safe_, really. The transformation wasn't too surprising. If I see my reflection, however, it would be very weird. Looking down at myself, it's just weird to see my body now has blue fur growing from it, along with an apparently razor-sharp shell growing on my stomach from my navel.

My vanity aside, I looked around. I saw tall evergreen trees with dark green leaves and dark brown trunks had surrounded me. The ground had been mostly just dead foliage, covering up a strange pale red soil. I noticed a clear patch of soil, a trail, leading just out of the forest, which I followed it.

While I walked the trail, I thought about a few things. First off, where am I going to find a town? I don't want to know what foul things wonder around night. Second, how I would learn my moves? For now, my scalchop would be useful enough, if it doesn't break that is. Finally, what about Liram? That's the question that bothered me most. If I do find him, he won't recognize me, assuming he hasn't evolved. If he does, how he react? Should I tell him of my mission?

Getting back to reality, I followed the path, my eyes scanning the environment for anything that wanted to dine on a little otter like myself. Welp. It wasn't until a few minutes when a faint conversation had now reached my newly sensitive ears. I stopped, and tried to pinpoint where it came from. After a few seconds, I noticed nearby, two pokemon, which they didn't notice me yet.

Hiding behind a nearby tree, I peeked out. One, was a tall, black and slender bipedal vulpine creature with a thick red ponytail nearly touching the ground, who looked down at a white humanoid with a green bowlcut and a pair of red, flat horns, a large one on the front and a small one on the back, along that they look like they wore a gown a bit too big for them. What an odd pair. A zoroark and a ralts? Weird.

The zoroark spoke up, speaking with a feminine voice. "Tyles, today we're going to look for berries and then turn them into potent medicines." She said, looking down at the ralts, now known as Tyles, nodded. "So, we're going to look for oran berries for today." She said, to Tyles, as he seemed to space out. "Tyles." The zoroark said in a firm but still kind tone.

The ralts then looked to the zoroark and said nervously, "Sorry! I spaced out..." The zoroark giggled and said, "That's fine, Tyles. Just make sure that you pay attention when we grind it to paste, okay?" Tyles nodded as the pair started to walk towards my direction. I immediately brought my head back into hiding, putting my back to the tree and slid around it.

I have no clue if that zoroark would give me that treatment if I had shown myself. I soon heard them pass the tree, feeling a bit tense. Soon, the sound of footsteps ceased and I heard the ralts speak again. "What's this?" The ralts said, as now, I heard footsteps approach my tree. I heard the zoroark say, "What's the matter, Tyles? Something there?"

Soon, the ralts had now saw me. "Yes." Tyles said, as I noticed the zoroark come around the tree, as she looked down at me. I kept a straight face, looking up. "Hello?" She said to me. "What's the matter?" I replied, "You're not going to harm me are you?" The zoroark giggled again as she said, "No! I am a herbalist, not a bounty hunter. My name's Noleria. What's yours?"

Calming myself down, I replied, "My name's Che. I come from afar and I got lost..." Amazing, what stories you can weave when you're in a situation like this. Noleria put a hand to her mouth and said, "Oh my! I'm sorry about that, little one." Oh great. Now she's treating me like a kid. Dammit. Well, I _guess_ it's better than being treated like prey.

Tyles then looked at me and said, "Sorry, if I scared you. I just sensed how tense you felt... and I wanted to make sure whoever was there was alright." I said, "That's fine." If I weren't in front of these two, I would've slapped myself. I just remembered, ralts are psychic types... and they read minds and emotions. How could I have so stupid?

Tyles then said, "Oh, what's that? Why do you want to slap yourself?" Like that. I spoke up and said, "Nothing." Tyles tilted his head, but shrugged. "So, Che? Would you like to come back to the village with us after a little detour?" Noleria asked, as she tilted her head. "Yes." I replied firmly. Noleria then said, "Sounds good to me! We won't be long."

Noleria finally walked ahead of me, as with Tyles. I followed along. How long could this detour be? Following along, the pair had led me on. Soon, there was a small patch of short trees, with a pinkish-orange leaves, blue flowers with some branches baring a blue, round fruit, in contrast to the evergreen trees surrounding me. "Are these oran berry trees?" I asked. Noleria looked to me and said, "Yes. We're collecting them, so we can turn them into a potent ointment, that can kill infections and help the body heal up wounds. Care to help?"

I nodded, figuring why not, considering present company. Seeing how I was a bit short, I resorted to jumping up at the trees, and using my scalchop, sliced the thinnest sections of the branches, and the berries dropped. Noleria was too busy to care, as with Tyles, as he seen to be trying to use his psionic powers to get the berries, to no avail... until suddenly, as if stroke of wind came, the berries shook in their branches and they fell down, as he was suddenly launched back into another berry-bearing tree, knocking then down as well.

Soon after a few moments, we have plenty of berries, as Noleria hid the berries... in her ponytail. I do hope she washes them. Anyways, Noleria then said, "Well, we should get back to the village. Che, was it?" She turned around and looked at me. Looking back, I said, "Yes?" Noleria asked, "Well, when we do get back to the village, I do have somebody you would like to meet, when we are making our ointment, would you be interested?" I simply replied, "Of course."

Noleria nodded as she started to walk away, as Tyles and I followed along. I do wonder, what does this not-so little adventure have in store for me?


	3. A CAVEAT

CHAPTER 3, A CAVEAT

After I helped picked the berries for the ralts and zoroark, after a few moments, walking on a trail in a forest, we had now come to a clearing and soon, I heard the chattering of people and soon, I saw a small village, which was just a small row of road, with small, nearly identical bungalow-like homes made from pale red bricks and black flat roofs with subtle differences like a pond on the front lawn or a perch on the roof.

Soon we had stopped by one of the bungalows, which this was crudely marked with a sign that had a symbol, which looked like an eye, shining down on something. Noleria turned to me and said, "Well, here we are. The village's seer." I look at her and said, asking, "Seer? You mean like a prophet or a psychic?"

Noleria laughed as she said, "Well, she's not a prophet, but for sure, she is psychic. Her name's Selille. She's in charge of telling what will happen in the near future, something small like say, determining the gender of an egg or as large as how to stop an invading army or at least move of their way. Really, we've had to move at least once, you know."

Damn. Tyles stood there, quiet. Not really of a talker are you? Tyles said, "What?" Really, you should stop reading my mind, goddammit! "Oh okay." Tyles said meekly. I heard a door creak, as now behind me, as I noticed the door had opened by itself. "Welp." I remarked, as I entered the house. The door shut behind me. Of course, I examined the room was I now in.

The room was large, and it most likely took up the first floor, with a flight of stairs leading up. The walls were decorated with various bizarre markings, which were just jumbled up lines and sometimes, a symbol with eight arrows, forming a star. The floors were a bright hardwood and had a large black rug. There, sitting was a thin feline with short lilac fur with large ears and a forked tail. She had white eyes with purple eyes that seem to stare into me, with a very calm expression on her face, a slight smile.

"Hello." She said in a soft-spoken and yet confident tone. "I nearly didn't see you come in. Noleria's typing blocked my telepathy to you. But I was able to open the door, thankfully, when she stepped away _just_ far enough. I suppose you already know me. I know you, from the moment when you stepped out inside. Che, is it?" Seriously, these psychics need to stop probing my mind. "We can't help it." Selille said. "Now, Che, come closer."

I approached her warily. What was she going to do to me, I have no clue. I have a feeling it isn't going to be mere mind reading, looking into the future and I'm out. "Che. You are a person who really, and this is an understatement, has a _lot_ on his mind. From your mind, I can tell what kind of person you are."

Immediately, I was curious, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah? Do tell." I said, wanting to see just how experienced she was. "Well, Che, first off, I can tell that you're not of this world. You're a stranger." Selille closed her eyes as she focused. After a few moments, her calm expression, turned to a frown as she said, "Oh... dear." She opened her eyes and said, "Follow me, upstairs."

She got up from rug and walked up the flight of stairs. I followed along, and she led me to a room, which in size, was just like the one below, but there were large, wooden shelves on the walls, filled with various books, instead of random lines and symbols. She looked a book one of the shelves and using telekinesis, she had taken a book with a red cover, with an odd symbol, which was an asterisk with an "L" beside it.

She looked at me, holding the book where she could see me, "This book is a holy text, of the newest religion to hit the market, you see. In the least 40 years they've been open, it's amazing to see how they've developed... they are known as the Morelyites." I looked at her and asked, "But what does this have to do with me?" She looked at me, raising a nonexistent eyebrow and she said, "Simple. They are something to be wary of. When you're going out to shop, they might stop you and ask you for a 'personality test' of sorts."

I crossed my arms and said, "A cult, then?" She nodded. "Very likely, if not definitely yes. If you refuse to take the test, they will follow you. I even saw one of them looking into my window when I was cleaning myself." She narrowed her eyes and said, "They're that determined." I said, "Welp. But if you do take the test in question?"

She said, "Well, my brother had taken one of them. He noticed that when the results came back, they said they he was 'depressed, in need of guidance' even though, he's capable of taking care of himself. In fact, everybody had about the same results, but they were often worded very differently." I said, "Interesting... but can we get back on exactly why I shouldn't trust them, aside from the obvious?"

Selille nodded and said, "Well, thing is, they have ears and eyes almost everywhere. This village is the few places free and thankfully devoid of them now. After that incident, it was decided that this branch should be shut down. There's that their leader is very... direct." I said, "Welp. I must see it or hear it to believe it." Selille sighed and said, "Well, I did see her once in the capital. I remember the speech... as if it were yesterday."

Selille closed her eyes and soon, in my head, I heard the shouting of what sounded like a middle-aged woman, who shouted and rather... passionately, at that. _"My brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers, and anybody else in between, we will __walk the capital, singing a scared hymn of our three virtues. Steadiness, Trust and Unity! Steadiness, for honour, reliability and honesty, for the sake of others! Trust, trust in your fellow followers, as their support paves way for better tomorrow! Unity, so we may stick together in even the bleakest of times! __The day will be remembered as the Morelyite's march!__"_

I said, "That's the biggest load of _crap_ I've heard!" The espeon sighed and she said, "Yeah. When you're in the capital, keep a _very_ low profile. I feel that you _do_ know this, but I can't stress it enough." I tilted my head and said, questioningly, "Where is the capital anyways?" She thought for a second and said, "Oh! I never told you. It's about at least three day's walk from here. Go south, away from the nearby forest, when you start seeing hills, you're on the right track."

Before I left, however, I remembered something. It's a long shot, but I'll may as well, ask. "By the way," I said, crossing my arms. "Do you know a snivy by the name of Liram?" The espeon, to my surprise (but then, I didn't show it), said, "Liram? He's close. Why?" I said, "Well, if you looked into my mind long enough, you would see we did have a nice adventure together, if it got us close to being killed. In fact, that's why I am here."

She said, "Well, it's been a while since I've seen him. He's just now old enough to live and go out on his own now. He left the village, and moved to Standarsh, a town on the way. Just be careful, the road there is infamous for robbery. So do beware of people trying to mug you, okay?" Welp. It seems that I have to go out and maybe have to learn my attacks _**by**__** myself**_, then, if I have to deal with robbers. Oh well. Mentors are fickle people, at best. Trust me.

I walked down the stairs and before I walked out the door, I once again heard Selille, this time, she sent me a telepathic message. _"Remember, Che, stay out of trouble. Don't invite the wrath of the Morely__ites__!"_ She said to me, as I opened the door. Sitting there, was Tyles, just leaning on the wall as he turned to me. "Oh. You're done?" Tyles said as he turned around and looked at me. I looked at him, raising my eyebrow. I said, "Well, why are you waiting for me?"

Tyles nervously put his hands behind his back and said, "Well... my teacher... s-s-she wants me to come with you." I shrugged and figured to not press the issue further. Tyles, I noticed, had a brown cloth sack on his back held by two white ropes that were slung over his shoulders. It was a bit too large for him. "Well, I see you've packed. Well, I'm guessing we shouldn't stay here any longer. We've wasted too much time we need to get on the road soon." I said to him as I walked into the path, as the ralts followed me.


	4. ODD OMENS

CHAPTER 4, ODD OMENS

It was a quiet trip on the path, at least for two days. We walked on the same flagstone path as usual. Since I really didn't describe the path earlier and I want to slap whoever is writing this, for his laziness. The path was a simple flagstone path, with random grey flat square stones of varying sizes had been laid down. It was very simple. Not very flashy, but it works.

It was the third day, after an uneventful and yet tense trip. Me and Tyles walked down the path, with my eye out for anybody who were very interested in forcefully acquiring our items. It wasn't until a bit later in the day, when finally, we came across an odd and rather sticky situation, and _**please**_, get your mind out of the gutter if you're thinking of _that_.

That aside, just feet away from the two of us, three pokemon were standing, looking at each other, like they were now engaged in a two-way staring contest, with two pokemon, which were short (shorter than myself even) and had black fur with bluish-grey stripes on its clawed arms and a long snout with a pink snout and round, and not very intimidating eyes. They were called drilbur, if I remember. I also noted they have makeshift belts made of rope, with brown bags, most likely full of money.

The other pokemon, was a bit taller than myself and they had my back to me. It had blue fur, with black fur on its torso and legs, with a blue tail and short ears, along with white small bumps on his forepaws. Looking closely, his tiny ears were perked up, along with the ear-like growths, noticeably perked up. Riolu, no doubt about that. Welp. As the prepper community would say, the shit is going to hit the fan.

I looked to Tyles and said with a cautious tone, "Get ready for anything. _Anything._" Tyles nodded as he said, "Right. Anything... a-a-anything!" Tyles seemed to prepare himself for a fight. Thankfully, if the riolu turned on me, Tyles would be there. I hope. One of the drilbur spoke up, still looking at the riolu. "Look, you and," He said, as he looked over his shoulder, to notice us. "Look, you and your pals have to pay up, or you're going to be six feet under. Give us, for the each of you, 100 pieces."

The riolu tilted his eye and said, "Yeah. Right. 100 pieces? Isn't that a little too much for me and whoever is behind me?" Dammit. We don't even have any money, at least me and Tyles don't. The drilbur glared at him and said, "Oh. You made a mistake there, buddy..." The riolu said, "Come on, then. Take my money by force, then." The drilbur got into a fight stance as the riolu developed a pale red aura around him.

The two drilbur suddenly started to spin like tops, their claws hitting the riolu, barely fazing him. The aura around him grew brighter, as he took each blow. Suddenly, he punched one of them, forcing that drilbur back, with a noticeably bloody nose, with a small puddle of blood forming. He was now unconscious. The drilbur realized he was very much, outclassed by the riolu, with wide eyes and jaw ajar. He ran away, leaving his fellow drilbur behind. _**Welp.**_

The riolu turned to us and said in a joking tone, "I'm sorry you two had to see that. Bandits, you know. Scum of the earth." I raised an eyebrow. Something about him, pinged in the back of my mind. But I can't put my finger on it. The riolu approached me, as I looked up at him. "Whatever's on that guy, is yours and the ralts's." The riolu walked away, flashing his black 'mask' and red eyes at me, "Well, I'll catch ya later!" He said as he ran away from us, leaving us two alone.

Tyles looked at me and said, "That... was odd." Tyles detected my thought about the riolu and he said questioning me, "Who's that? You seem to know him?" I shook my head as I said, "Yes and no. His voice, is familiar, but I can't get who that is down." Tyles said, "Well... I can't look at that far in your head. I'm not that powerful yet, I think." Welp. This is probably going to be a fruitless guessing game, if I keep thinking about it. I didn't even get his name, anyways.

I walked up to the unconscious drilbur, ducked down and grabbed the bag on his rope belt, slipping the bag off the belt. I opened the bag... and immediately, my eyes gleamed with joy. What I was thinking of, is a frog working at a flea market singing about how money is the only thing is all you need. I had a wide grin on my face.

The coins themselves, were made from copper, silver, gold and even _**platinum**_ or at least something like them. The coins were plain, with numbers engraved into them. Mostly 5s and 10s, at least from the coins I see. It just hit me. This world, was very similar to mine, at least in language and numeral systems. How did they have such things? I wonder, last time in my last world when I was with Liram, was that not the first time they randomly came to our world like _that_?

Then again, my father said not to over-think about things. Even if they are minor. "Well, Tyles, we should get going." I said getting up. "No telling when if this guy will wake up, if he even wakes up." Tyles said, "Y-y-yes. We should!" I said before leaving however, holding my newfound bag of money. "But first, let's put this in your bag. It'll be safe there." I fiddled a bit with his rucksack and put the bag inside. Peace of mind.

We walked away from the drilbur, leaving him behind. Finally we would soon be greeted by the sights of large buildings, in various shapes and colours, and a large stone building. Finally, we had made it to the next town over. A large, simple wooden sign read in carved letters, "**WELCOME TO STANDARSH, MAKE YOURSELVES AT HOME.**" There was a small message in red text that read, "We certainly are!" Inside, bandits are like high school football players yard rolling their rival school. Trifling but admittedly in good if immature humour. At least it's trifling to me.

We walked into town, after three nights sleeping under the stars and taking lookout shifts. The town was bustling, with various pokemon going about their business, which I noticed many of the pokemon were fire-types. All of the buildings were made with cobblestone, no taller than usually two stories and simple wooden windows, with panes of glass, with a few flaws like air pockets inside. I looked towards Tyles and said, "Stay close, okay?" Tyles nodded as he approached me, keeping nice and close. Maybe too close.

I walked into town, a building immediately stuck out. It was one of the cobblestone buildings, with a large wooden sign that read, "THE LACED VICTINI, PUB AND INN, ALWAYS OPEN!" There was the image of a short, rabbit-like with red ears and cream-coloured fur animal with a wooden tankard in his hands, apparently having a good time. A pair of wooden large double doors welcomed me and Tyles as we entered.

The bar, while not as packed as I imagined, it was still packed. There were many wooden round tables, with many pokemon laughing, talking and just having fun. We approached a large stone counter, with a book on it. The pokemon behind the counter who was a espeon looked over and said with a tone suggesting he doesn't really like his job, "You two need a room?" I took the bag of money out of the rucksack and said, "A room for two. For the day." The espeon nodded as he closed his eyes and telekinetically brought a key for us.

"Here. That'll be 20 pieces." He said. I opened the bag and gave him two platinum, and held onto the bag. Since I assumed that the world seemed to play on the D&D standard of currency. He took up the two platinum and said, "Enjoy your stay at the Laced Victini." I took up the key. The key was made from a simple blackish-grey metal, with a paper tag that read, "Room 15" on it. I gave the key to the ralts and said, "Room 15, okay?" The ralts nodded as he walked away, to look for our room.

I guess... I could help myself to a drink or two, if would allow it. When I got to an open table, I heard something chilling. I noticed a large, badger-like animal, with blue and cream-coloured fur and red eyes, with red spots on his back and a shorter and even stockier pokemon with fur and a red mark on his chest in an "M" and a red ear. I would _never_ forget about these two. A typhlosion and a zangoose.

The zangoose said, "Yo. Have you heard? A charmeleon was found dead last night, with bite marks on her neck and impaled on some sort of pike." The typhlosion, with reasonably wide eyes, said, "No way. How would somebody manage to impale her without anybody noticing?" The zangoose put his claws to his chin and said, "I think they said she was killed first and the killer somehow managed to put her on a pike."

I didn't need to hear that again. That got me thinking. I wonder, was this the doing of a lone sadistic murderer, or by a Morelyist? Remembering, the Morelyists, from what I heard from that espeon, wasn't anything to be missed with. I heard a remark from the espeon, "Damn right." He said. That was went, in a short time after meeting that riolu, I noticed he approached my table. I raised my eyebrow as he said, "Mind if I join you?"


	5. EVENTFUL DAY

CHAPTER 5, EVENTFUL DAY

I looked at the riolu. He asked me, if I would allow him to join me, at my table. To be honest, I didn't trust him much. Sure, he did take out the drilbur bandits with ease. But what's to say that he won't do the same to me and then Tyles after myself? I looked at him, and said, "If you behave yourself." The riolu laughed as he said, "Well, I certainly will."

I looked towards him, as he gazed at me, as he started to speak. "So, we meet again. How are things?" He asked, smiling, almost smirking. I stayed silent, thinking carefully about my next choice of words. "I'm waiting." He said in a taunting tone, still smirking. "Good?" I said in an unsure tone. The riolu laughed and said, "Well, nice to hear it. So, anyways, in a way, you do remind me of somebody I knew."

Damn. I somehow _knew_ that this guy would bring that up. I didn't voice it, but I had a gut feeling that this guy, knows me as well, and he probably knows me more than I know of him. "How?" I said in a suspicious tone. "The way you talk. The way you act. You're always alert, and thus, you're pretty intense, maybe a bit dour, at least when it comes to walking around in public, and in action."

I raised an eyebrow. "Just relax every once in a while. The world isn't out to get you. Unlike with me." He said, as he looked at the entrance and back, snickering. "Well, may I ask your name? It would be rude if I didn't know who you were, if I can tell that much about you." He said, still smirking. "Name's Che." I said, introducing myself to the riolu. The riolu's expression changed from a smirk to a smile, a genuine smile, as if relieved, at the mention of my name.

"You can call me Meres, Che." The riolu, who called himself 'Meres' said. I said, "Okay... Meres, why are you here?" Meres laughed and said, "To be with the one I... for the better of a word, like." He laughed as he said that. Is he flirting with me? Or is he doing this to amuse himself? I can't tell, to be honest, but it's one or the other.

It was finally, when Meres looked to the entrance again, this time, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he said, "_Oh shit._ He's here! Hide me!" I looked to the entrance. I noticed that a large quadruped canine-like animal with blue and yellow fur, red eyes. It had three claws on each foot and a bent tail. It also had a noticeable mane, which was spiked upwards. Remembering, it was a manectric. It sniffed the air, most likely for the riolu.

Something came up with in my head. I couldn't rat out this riolu, if that manectric looking for him. I looked at him and said, "Get to Room 15." The riolu, using the crowd to his advantage, walked away from me, as the manectric, who didn't notice the riolu, approached me. Welp. "You. Have you seen a riolu around here?" He said, looking down at me, as if ready to pounce me.

"No. Not at all." I said, calmly. The manectric nodded and said, "Seems about right. Go to the local Morelyist's chapel or police station, if you do have information of him." The manectric looked around the pub, asking the locals without much avail, as he started to walk around the crowd, asking the same question and getting the same answer. "No, I haven't." they would say or at least some variation.

It seems that from the manectric's demands, Meres must've pissed off the Morelyists and the law. Whatever he did, having a bounty hunter (if I can even call him that) after him, must've been major. I walked away from my table, and walked to the where the rooms. They were in a separate hall, which the entrance of the hall had a large sign that read, "MERCHANT ROOMS."

The Merchant room hall, like most of the building, had simple hardwood flooring and cobblestone walls. There was a row of doors, with numbers marked 8-16. There was an identical hall next to it, which had a sign that read, "NO-FRILLS ROOMS", which must've been... what it said on the tin, or sign rather. My room was near down the hall. I walked down the hall and entered my room and shut the door behind me, just for when.

The room was a bit small, with two beds with a green and red comforter that each on their wall, with a large wooden table between them and a simple wooden chair. Above the table, was a casement window, open. The window swung outwards. On the table, there was a piece of paper, which I picked up and immediately read.

_"Thanks for covering me, Che. I will repay you soon. See you around, Twilight. Signed, Meres."_

I raised my eyebrow and frowned. Twilight? What two things I am thinking of, it's **_definitely_ **not a compliment. I guess he had to try to piss me one more time today. This is why I hate horses and vampires. Vile creatures. But anyways, at least he thanked me.

Tyles was sitting on one of the beds as he looked at me. "What... was about?" He said, asking me about the riolu who passed through here. "I needed to cover for somebody." I replied, as Tyles looked at me and said, "Okay. Well, I was about to say. He left you a note." I rolled the note up and put it in Tyles' rucksack. While I was here, despite Sellile's warnings, I might pay a small visit to them. Perhaps learn about Meres and his quarrel with them.

But first, I need to look for Liram. Perhaps, he could help me with my current predicament, assuming he still has a taste for adventure. I looked at Tyles and said, "I'll be back, Tyles. I have some business within town to take care of." I left the room, walked down the hall and into the pub and left. It was time to reconnect with my friend. If he recognizes me, anyway.

**_A few hours later..._**

After asking around town, I finally tracked him down. The sun was starting to set, but finally, I found him. His house was just a clone of the others. Cobblestone, mortar and wood. I approached his door and knocked. It was a tense few moments. When the door opened finally, once again, I was finally reunited with my little friend. The snivy answered, as he said, "Yes? Can I help you, today?"

I said, "Liram? Is that you?" Liram tilted his head and said, "Yes. My name's Liram. Who are you?" I said, "Che." Liram looked at me again and said, "Che?" It finally hit me, Nanufase said he had to erase a few people's memories, whatever was few to him. I just hoped, he was not one of them. "Che? You know? Red hair? We defeated Abraxas?" I said. Liram put a hand to his chin and said, "Yes! I remember him. I wonder how he's doing."

"You're staring at him." I said, as Liram said, "Really? He's not that short. Really, if you're Che, you would know what my name means. Not a lot of people in town know Dent. Also, what's that stuff called again?" I thought about it. Back to when we first met. It took a few moments, but I remembered. "Son of the hunter. Also, it's called soda." Liram's expression became that of joy and surprise. His eyes widened and he reeled back, but he smiled.

"Yes. I'm Che." I said. Liram said, "Che... Arceus works in odd ways..." He suddenly wrapped me in a bear hug, at least to the extent of what a snivy could do. I returned the gesture. Finally, me and Liram will hopefully go on another adventure. We stopped and said, "Yes. I've come here. For a reason." I said. Liram's smile became a frown as he said, "For a reason?" Liram said, "Come on in, Che. We have to talk, if you're here for a reason."


	6. MORELY'S CHAPEL

Hello, readers. A short notice before the story. Sorry if I posted this chapter a little too slow. My computer crapped out on me. I am typing this from my family computer. Don't worry, the flow of chapters will resume. Don't worry about it, my readers. Anyways, enjoy the chapter ahead.

* * *

CHAPTER 6, MORELY'S CHAPEL

It was a year, after that adventure and now, I had reunited with my friend, Liram. Finally, it was time to reconnect and maybe get some help from him. Liram led me into his house. I've been taken to what was probably the lounge, which was a simple room, with a futon couch (if I could call it that) in the middle of the room, which had a metal frame, with blue cushions. There was also a short table, about as short as a coffee table in front of the couch. Other than, nothing.

I sat down on the couch and Liram sat down next to me. Liram still had that frown. He knew that my time here was probably short here. Liram said, "Well... Che, why are you here?" I sighed and replied, "Remember Abraxas?" Liram nodded. I continued, and I said, "Well, his summoner is here... and I need to take him or her down." Liram nodded.

Liram said, "Well... who would hide here? Then again, that is what your here for." I said, "Yes. That is in fact, why I am here. I need your help." Liram seemed to freeze there for a second, surprised at my request. It was a few seconds when he said, "Help?" I nodded. "Yes. I need to get into the local Morelyist chapel. I have some business there."

Liram nodded and said, "Well, I guess I could help you, Che." Liram nodded as he got up and said, "Well, it's just about dark out there... come on, Che. Let's go." I got up from the couch and Liram opened the door, for me. We immediately ran out to get to the local Morelyist chapel. It was in a few moments that we finally arrived.

We approached the chapel. The chapel was the large building that I saw when I approached it. But, seeing it more in detail, it reminded me of gothic architecture sightly. The church had large windows, with circular stained windows in the front, with various colours and made from a marble-like stone. However, unlike the medieval churches in my world, it didn't really depict anybody, just a random pattern. It lacked the buttresses, however.

We approached the side, and Liram nudged me, and pointed to a glassless window. Seems that it was low (and large enough) for us to enter. Thankfully. I jumped on the sill and before I came in, Liram grabbed my foot. "Liram? What's the matter?" Liram then said, "Well... let's... be careful. The Morelyists don't like trespassers."

I nodded as I entered, seeing Meres' situation, he could've been caught trespassing here, for whatever business here. I helped Liram up into the chapel window. We were now in a hallway, with red carpet, with a pair of double doors that led probably into the chapel proper, with a row of single doors. I could be where they keep the offices of the clergy.

Well, it couldn't hurt, assuming that there's nobody inside the office. I approached one of the doors and put an ear to it. It was silent. However, just to be safe, I carefully opened the door, and looking inside, there was nobody inside. The room, was an office, as I suspected. There was a desk, made from a darkish red wood with a chair cushioned with leather. I jumped on the chair and noticed a slip of paper on it. I picked it up and started reading.

_Dear Brother Cyrian, _

_In order to get your "promotion" to father, I want you to find the riolu. He goes by the name of Meres, which is odd, that in Dent, means "stranger." Whatever his true name is, I want him to be alive.** Do not kill him, under any circumstances.** When you do capture him, report to me. Consider him dangerous, and while I am at it, clever. Go with Morely's blessings and may Alanna's teachings bring you victory._

_ - Mother Izya_

Welp. I put the paper back, in the same way I found it. From the paper, it seems that the Morelyites (or Morelyists, if you prefer) has more of a checkered past than peeking into women's windows, well,_ possibly_ anyways. Liram said, "So... why aren't we taking the letter?" I said, "Simple. We don't to leave a trail. Put things that you pick up back in their place, if you can help it." Liram nodded as we left the office.

Liram and I checked the rest of the offices, which were same in layout, save for the fact that is there is no letter on the desk. After checking all the offices, I walked to the double doors and cracked the door, so I could peek into the next room. I saw the altar, which I noticed a figure, who I couldn't make out at the time, was praying at the altar. Opening the door a bit more, so me and Liram could fit through, we got a better look at the altar.

The altar was a large room, with a row of pews, with columns beside them. The real altar, where the figure worshiped at was not better lit. The altar was a simple stone table, with a red cloth on the top. There a single candlestick, with a red candle burning. The figure, who I could see clearly now. It was a pink pokemon, with cream-coloured undertones. It had long ears, with a short, puffy and white tail. It knelt at the altar, with its head down. The sight made me frown. Audino. Those annoying things that like to pop up_ everywhere_.

Besides that, I remembered something about them. Looking at the flavour text in their pokedex, their sense of hearing was very good. No wonder they always seem to pop up everywhere. They're **_determined_** to annoy you. I put my hand (or paw, if you're that insistent about anatomy) up, motioning for Liram to stay absolutely quiet. Liram nodded as we circled around the praying audino.

We noticed another pair of double doors was across was. However, the pews were too brightly lit for a direct bee line. We started to go around the pews, sticking to the shadows. We crept around the columns, as suddenly, the audino got up. We stopped in our tracks and immediately, quickly but silently, get behind one of the columns. I peeked out of the columns, opposite to the pews. I noticed the audino, was now alert, turning her head to the left and right. How was it not able to hear us, but hear us sneaking?

"Who's there?!" The audino said in a feminine voice, as she unknowingly approached our position. I nudged Liram, and pointed under the pew, so we could try to crawl to the other side. We immediately dove under the pew and started crawling. We made it to the path up the altar, and we rushed to the other pew. I seamlessly got under the other pew. But however, the audino caught Liram in the middle. She rushed for him, and said, "Intruder!"

Liram motioned for me to go. Damn it! I have to leave another friend again? I refused, shaking my head. Liram, however, kept motioning, telling me to get away. The point being made clear by the audino tackling him down, with him trying to resist her by attacking her with his vines. Having no choice, I got up from under the pews and made way for the entrance. The audino was too distracted by my escape, I ran back to the hallway I was in, and slipped out the open air window.

I made my way back to the pub, the streets only lit by moonlight. It was a few moments until I made it to the pub. I arrived at the pub, out of breath. I made it into the pub, which was now serving the nightlife. I immediately made my way to the merchant hall and to my room. I opened the door, with Tyles sitting down at the chair at the table, writing something, as he turned around to look at me, still out of breath.

Tyles looked at me in the eyes and said, "What's wrong?" I said, as I finally caught my breath. "Me... and..." I said, before I stopped. I didn't want to say that we were at the Morelyist chapel. For two good reasons. One, I didn't want to go back, if Tyles insisted. Two, it's... embarrassing being taken down by an audino. Better I spare Liram that fate.

Tyles focused on me, trying to probe my mind, but to counter him, I thought of the the most random thing I could pick from. Pasta. Tyles nodded as he said meekly, "Well... it's probably nothing." I said, "Well, sleep sounds good... now." I jumped on the open bed, and laid down. I closed my eyes and soon, I fell into an uneasy sleep. Hoping that Liram will be okay.


End file.
